Mormon Jesus
'''Mormon Jesus '''is the 6th fighter in Lawl MAD, using the various teachings of Mormonism to show his position as the most powerful man. Entrance - God From The Heavens The Mormon Jesus appears through a group of sparkling orbs resembling his own silhouette. Moveset Neutral B: Hand Of Mormonism Mormon Jesus raises his arms as a white circle goes forth, making nearby fighters follow the Mormon religion. A meter will appear above their HUD, represented with a mural of the different outcomes, and his head to show where the opponent is placed in. You will start in the middle, with sins reducing the meter (if you reach to the lowest level, Lucifer, the weight of their sins will make them fall down into the floor) and good actions increasing the meter. Moving from the middle takes 2 sins/good deeds, but after that it only takes 1. Sins # THOU SHALT NOT SMASH ATTACK THE MORMON JESUS # THOU SHALT NOT PERFORM LEWD ACTS NEAR THE MORMON JESUS (use moves involving horniness) # THOU SHALT NOT TAUNT THE JESUS OF MORMONISM # THOU SHALT NOT HEAL THYSELF # THOU SHALT NOT SPIKE THE MORMON JESUS # THOU SHALT NOT KO THE JESUS OF MORMONISM Good Mormon Acts # SMASH ATTACKING AN OPPONENT # HEALING THE MORMON JESUS # REMOVING A TRAP # BLOCKING A PROJECTILE (That's not from The Mormon Jesus) # GRABBING WITHOUT THROWING # GETTING KO'D Side B: Journey To Earth Mormon Jesus point forwards and fires a demon forward. You can hold down the B button to aim, and he can switch the direction of his arm to focus on the target. If an enemy under Mormonism is near, they will be thrown forward instead. Damage from throwing players depends on how heavy they are. Up B - Traveling Orb Jesus will turn into an orb, which will float in midair for 3 seconds. While in orb-form, he can travel wherever he wants. Beware that the ball's controls are extremely sensitive. However, you can go through solid ground at the same time. Press B to turn back, though you will also turn back if you get hit by a strong smash attack. Down B - Judgement Day Mormon Jesus will raise his arms, then a flash of white will appear, letting their (no) sins go into effect. Those who strictly follow Mormonism will become a god (for 10 seconds). Gods have a x0.25 boost to damage input and speed. Sinners under Mormonism will temporarily become demons. Demons are denied bodies of flesh and bone, meaning they will have a x0.25 decrease in damage input and speed. Using Judgement Day on an opponent that is already a demon or a god, the multiplier will be x0.15 instead. Mormons who are neutral become part of the negro race. Nothing really happens to them. Final Smash - Council Of Mormonism A desk will appear where Mormon Jesus stands. Narrator - "The Mormons teach that everyone must stand at the final judgement, before Joseph Smith, the Mormon Jesus, and Eloheim" The Narrator introduces the opponent being judged, then all their sins will be listed on the desk. If the opponent has enough sins, the Mormon Jesus will deny them a body of flesh and bone, Instantly KOing them. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uh Oh" KOSFX2: "Oh God" Star KOSFX: "The Mormon Jesus will never diiiie-" Screen KOSFX: "Why?" Taunts Up: *Stares at Screen* Sd: "The Jesus of Mormonism has done more than any other man" Dn: "Can't Touch Mormon Jesus" Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: Jesus holds a baby along with his other children. Option 2: Jesus hugs his three wives, Mary, Martha, and Mary Magdalene. Option 3: Jesus smiles, then looks over and nods in approval. Lose Pose: Jesus smiles blankly, then disappears in a flash of light. Regular Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side - Shoots a star out of his hand. * Up- ??? * Down - A miniature church pops up under Jesus as the narrator says "He established his church". Smashes * Side - Sits at a table with Lucifer, who creates an explosion. * Up - Flies upward as the narrator says "He was elevated to Godhood", then flip kicks. * Down - The narrator says "A Mysterious Star" as Mormon Jesus raises down a star. Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Lawl MAD Category:Adults Category:Male Category:The Frollo Show Category:Cults Category:Boss Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Religion-Inspired Category:Royalty Category:Not From Earth Category:Sorta-Human Category:Starter Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:80's Category:The God Makers Category:Jeremiah Films